The Guardians
by KaminoShinigami
Summary: Disclaimer: Does not have anything to do with Naruto. I was strongly influenced by the crystal release and wrote this so if you don't want to read this then don't. You're not allowed to post uncategorized stories on this site so i used Naruto since it was the inspiration. Gods fight in a new war that threatens all astral beings. A small group with strange pasts come together.
1. Chapter 1

"Oi' Shini!" Yelled a small red headed girl with a large baggy pink shirt on, and she was wearing some black shorts with some purple sneakers as she wondered down a dark corridor. The walkway had large dark purple glass like bricks as walls. "Where did that little midget get off to?" she questioned herself as she watched a brilliant blue flame flicker on a wooden post coming form the wall. After a moment of appreciating the beautiful flame she began jogging down the corridor until finally an immense light began to shine from a doorway. As she broke into a large room with bookcases stacked upon the walls and an enormous throne made form the same purplish glass as the corridor walls and the walls of the room. "Clare? What are you doing barging into someone's room this late at night?" Said a slender and short man in a fancy white dress shirt and black suit pants. His hair was darker then night and he had on a fancy watch which he was glancing at before looking up at the girl.

"Shini I found you!" She cheered before grasping his hand and running out of the room dragging him in tow. "Clare! calm down what is this all about?" He pondered as he stopped himself and pulled his hand free from her grip. "No time to explain. Leo needs you down in the courtyard." She squeaked before grabbing and squeezing Shini's hand as they began running further down the corridor.

They ran until they came face to face with a large door which they passed through into a dark kitchen and then through another door which opened to a stairwell. Shini freed his hand before jumping over the edge of a small purple railing on the side of the stairs. Clare saw what he did and almost instantly mimicked him. Shini slammed into the ground knees bent then stood straight as Clare landed next to him. They continued their journey down another immense corridor and stopped at a living room like area where they stopped running and caught their breathe.

"Geez I forgot just how big this damn castle is." Shini said while leaned over on his knees panting. "Yeah. Why did Leo make this place so large. I mean it is just me, you, Clark, and Simon." She said while stretching her legs.

"I don't know but we should start running again." Shini said. They both nodded in agreement before sprinting off towards a door across the room.

As they opened and past through the door they were greeted by an immense green courtyard with dozens of flowers and trees down the sides and a large purple castle surrounding the luscious yard. The sky beyond the colossal castle was a dark black and blue spiral that seemed to never stop spinning. Although the sky was dark everything was bright and the air was perfectly tempered.

They both continued running towards the center of the courtyard where two people had gathered. When they arrived they where stopped and walked back a few feet by a tall man in a black jacket that read the name of some company, he also wore blue jeans and some sneakers. He had brown hair which was put in an outrageous style. "Simon what's up?" Asked Clare. "Nothing just that Leo is about to meet with the Guardians. He told me that only himself and Shini can meet with them." He said before moving aside allowing Shini to walk towards Leo. Clare nodded in agreement and followed Simon to a bench not far from where they were standing. "Hope they are okay." She whispered to herself.

Shini looked at his brother as he reached into his right pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and shoved one in his mouth. He reached into his right pocket again and pulled out a lighter and lit his cancer. As he neared Leo saw him coming and stood from the bench in the center of the garden to greet him. Shini took his hand from his left pocket and met his brothers in a hand shake and smiled.

"Been a while brother. Where have you been these past few weeks?" Shini said with a smile on his face as they both sat on the bench. Leo merely tilted his head and stared at his brother. "Oh I see. You were out training again?" He nodded. Leo shook his head in agreement.

Suddenly a tall thin line of black rose in front of them. After a few seconds it melted into a large thin glass which five people walked out of. First was a tall slender woman in a white dress that had a silk scarf draped around it, she had dark blue eyes with black hair. She had a large scythe with her on her back.

Next was a small young man who had blond hair and brown eyes and was adorned in battle armor. The armor had dragons and weapons etched into it that seemed to movthe more you stared at them. He had with him also a two handed claymore on his back, and a shield latched to his arm along with a sturdy sword strapped to his waist.

Then came a tall man with white hair and multicolored eyes, one blue and one brown. He was in a black suit with white gloves. He didn't have a weapon with him only a book on history that he carried in his left hand.

Again the portal released another Guardian who was a tall muscular man with a beard as long as his arm in a simple black and brown shirt and black pants with some slender shoes. He had only a gauntlets encasing his right and left arms.

Then finally a lady with purple hair and black eyes stepped out of the portal in a black dress that showed her curves a little to much. She had only with her a large bow strapped to her back with a long crystalline arrow tied to the string.

"Mother." Shini said harshly with an angry expression as she exited the portal which closed instantly after she arrived. The guests all formed a line in order or arrival. "Rebecca of the scythe." Said the woman in the black dress. "Lance of the sword. Aron of the steel. And last but not least Akatski of the fist." She said with a smile. Leo and Shini stood and greeted each of them with a nod and a bow.

"Everyone these are my boys Leo and Shini" She said while pointing at them and hugging them. "Leo here takes after his father, but Shini took after his lovely mother." She said before letting go of them and retuning to the group.

Shini spoke up and asked "So what's with this meeting anyway?". His mother looked at him then at the immense castle that stood before them. "We came to let you know the war is beginning and we need your group's strength to be our front line. You know better than any of us that there aren't that many gods left and we could use some help." She said before hugging them again. "Anyway I just came to introduce your commanders." She said while motioning to the four people standing behind them. "Well we have things to do and places to be but it was nice to see you guys again. Tell your father I said hi would you?" She said before they all disappeared leaving Leo and his brother standing in confusion.

Clare and Simon came running up and stopped before asking what had happened. Shini filled them as Leo stared at his castle with a dark look in his face. He turned to his brother and walked up to him. He whispered something into his ear quiet enough that Clare and Simon wouldn't hear him then turned and walked towards the exit.

Leo had made it to the exit of the yard which led into a vast and empty desert of black sand. Shini and the rest had went inside to prepare dinner for the small group. Leo stood at the exit staring into the endless sea of gray before closing his eyes. As his eyes closed a purple aura rose around him and small bits of crystal formed from nothing and created angelic wings on his back. He opened his eyes and jumped high into the air before opening his wings and blasting off into the dessert.

As the sun came down everyone at the castle had finished their meals and returned to their quarters where they were sleeping. Leo however was still flying at incredible speeds across the dessert, however now there was a faint and ever growing shadow of a mountain. We he neared the beginning of the incline he dropped to the ground and is wings dissipated into nothingness. The base of the mountain was covered in trees that were enormous in size. He stood where he landed and walked over to one of the trees and leaned against it to regain his breathe. After about ten minutes he stood straight and began towards the base of the mountain which had a large tunnel entrance carved in it. The entrance stood fifty feet tall and had a tori gate supporting it. The gate and entrance were adorned with seals and other wards, along with some signs stating a warning. As he neared the tunnel he could feel a strong force of power and a cold stare coming form the darkness inside.

When he finally met the entrance he stopped and stood forming a cross with his arms out wide. "Come beast! Your master calls for you once more!" He roared as two immense bestial roars followed. After a few seconds a dragon's face emerged form the darkness. It was black with highlights of purple and blue streaked across it's scales on it's face. As it broke through the darkness another head followed and roared out. When the bodies reached the light they were strong and muscular with razor sharp talons and large powerful wings. Both beasts roared out at Leo and jumped into the air above him and landed behind him a few meters back. The immense weight crushed the ground into a large crater ad sent trees flying deeper into the small forest.

"Why have you called us puny boy?" Roared the second dragon which had a red scales on it's head with scars across it. The blackish dragon stood on its hind legs and fell slashing its sharp claws at Leo. Leo's eyes dilated before a large purple crystal erupted from the ground shielding him and throwing the dragon on his back.

Leo stood staring hard into the eyes of the red dragon. "I see you must be his son Leo then?" The dragon pondered before bowing in honor.

"Yes I am the son of Kamino. Leo the nightmare." Leo said calmly before approaching the dragon. The black dragon had regained control of it'sself and bowed before apologizing in his deep and grave dragon voice. "Young lord I Brutian the king of astral dragons am at you beck and call." The red dragon said as he sent his arm out for Leo to jump on. "I apologize for Kenithe he is the youngest of our people and has yet to meet a god as powerful as yourself."

"It is fine your highness but I am in need of your power along with the entire dragon kingdom." Leo said while jumping form the dragon's hand to his snout.

"As you wish master." Brutian answered before nodding to Kenithe. They both took to the skies with Leo riding on the forehead of Brutian.

The Next Morning-

"Clare wake up already!" Simon said while knocking on Clare's bedroom door. "Five more minutes Simon..." She mumbled before rolling over in her sleep. Shini had come from his room which was across the hall.

"Geez Simon I could hear you in my room." He said in a joking tone before grasping the door knob to Clare's room. "I'm coming in." He said as he entered. When he entered all he saw was a bed full of white fluff and a small ball of fluff staring back at him. "Come on Clare we got things to do today. Leo should be back soon and we have to prepare breakfast and train some before lunch." He said while exiting the room.

Once everyone had gathered in the kitchen fully dressed Simon began cooking his signature omelets as Clare and Shini set the table. "Clare what are you wearing?" Shini said while pointing at an unusually large trench coat that Clare was wearing.

"Its unbelievably cold in here so I brought my jacket. I'm surprised that you both aren't freezing" She grumbled while sitting at the table. As she finished everyone was sent to the ground from an immense shaking in the ground. "What the hell was that?" Shini roared as he got up and ran to the nearest window.

"L-Leo? What the hell are you doing bringing them here!" He screamed at his brother from the window. Leo merely smiled to himself as the beast brought him close enough to jump into the window. "Why bring them here? Who are you talking about Shini?" Simon asked before coming to the window. "Never mind I see." He said in an astonished voice.

"I think they are cool guys!" Clare cheered in a childish voice and out of the window onto the beast's snout.

"Clare!" Leo yelled fiercely enough to strike fear into Simon and Clare. "This is Brutian the king of astral dragons. Treat him and his subordinates with respect." He said before a large crystalline arm came from his back and grabbed Clare. He pulled her back inside and to the table.

"Now come master its not every day a cute girl calls a dragon cool. If she wants to play, I'm fine its nice to take some play time away form training and fighting." Brutian chuckled.

Everyone ate their omelets and the dragons flew off to catch something to eat from the forest on the other side of the castle. When everyone was finished Leo and Shini brought everyone down to the courtyard to train some before lunch. Leo and Clare partnered up for sparring and Simon partnered up with Shini.

Leo stood at the center of the courtyard and held his arms out as two colossal crystal platforms rose from the ground and settled above the castle.

Both teams were put to their platforms with help of the dragons.

"Remember first one to three injuries loses." Reminded Shini.

Leo immediately spawned a large two sided axe in his left hand and a sword in his right hand. Clare however stood with out moving, watching Leo. Leo took one step then vanished, reappearing in front of Clare who had caught his lighting fast kick with her arms. She erupted into flames before slamming a powerful punch at Leo's chest which he twisted and kicked out to block it. They both jumped back to regain their breathe.

Meanwhile Shini had taken his gloves off and his right hand was covered in a black aura as his left was covered in a white aura. Simon had taken his shirt off and put some linen wrap on his hands. They both charged at each other vanishing form the speed and meeting each other with a punch. Both punches met and caused a massive shock wave. Shini and Simon jumped back before locking themselves in neck braking combat.

Leo smashed his weapons against the crystalline floor shattering them. He twitched a little as crystal grew from his wrist and moved down his arm until they were sticking out of his elbow. Clare merely fazed into fire then lessened to where her arms were the only thing left on fire. They both charged each other at full force. Leo began spinning quickly slicing at Clare dozens of times only for her to meet each strike with her arms. which stopped the strikes or she dodged them entirely. "As quick as ever." Leo commented before slamming his arms on the ground. The ground began shaking and hundreds of thin spikes rushed from it towards Clare. She turned into fire as the spikes flew right through her leaving her unharmed. Leo formed a fist and covered it in a strange purple aura and slammed it into her fiery chest while she was distracted by the spikes. It hit her so hard the flame went out leaving her vulnerable. Leo hit her three quick times before she went flying to the other side of the platform.

Simon blocked a punch that was aimed at his head before grabbing the fist and pulling Shini into the air then onto the ground. His body left a crater before he faded away into smoke the solidifying across the battlefield. He threw his hand out releasing a wave of black energy that looked like a tsunami. It crashed into Simon knocking him into the air. Shini dashed and jumped up behind him and kicked him into the ground forming an immense crater. Simon rolled before Shini could hit him again and launched a powerful strike at Shini which hit him in the jaw. He went flying into the air.

Simon stood back up again and flexed hard which caused him to explode into a pure blue aura that surrounded him. His body hardened and his fist began to swell up with water around them. He punched out releasing an immense water wolf that went to bite Shini, however he kicked it aside rupturing the water. Shini landed and punched the ground with his left hand. Soon three crystalline shards rose from the ground then shattered forming soldiers that charged at Simon. Simon swung fast to destroy two of the soldiers however one smashed its mace on his back which ended the match. The soldiers and the water all dissipated into nothing and Shini helped Simon stand back up.

That night-

Leo and Shini both led the dragons to an enormous shed like barn behind the castle for them to stay the night since the mountain was about a seven hour flight form the castle. Simon had put up the left overs from that night's meal and went to bed. Clare washed all the dishes then went off to sleep like Simon. Shini and Leo arrived home from the trip right as they both went to bed. Shini like the others went to his side of the dorms however Leo went the opposite direction towards the throne room.

As he approached his throne a short pile of ashes was in the seat. He reached the seat and smiled. "ChiChi what are you doing in my chair?" Leo joked.

As if on command the ashes began glowing a bright blue before erupting into blue fire. After a few seconds the flame calmed and revealed a small baby phoenix. The chair was surprisingly fine as if the fire never happened.

The small bird chirped a few good times then jumped and flapped its wings, settling on Leo's shoulders. "Let's go to sleep why don't we." Leo said smiling as he sat in the throne's massive velvet seat.

The next morning-

Leo's eyes broke open as he leaned forward causing ChiChi who was in his lap to fall to the floor. He had awaken form a horrid nightmare from the previous war. He had dreamed that everyone he knew and loved had died by the hands of the previous warlord and he could do nothing to save them.

"What an annoying nightmare." He said while standing and stretching. ChiChi fly back to his shoulder and perched there. Leo started towards the hallway and began knocking on everyone's door to wake them. ChiChi also chirped at the knocks to help wake them.

Soon everyone had come out of their rooms and did their daily tasks of cooking, cleaning, and training. Finally the time came for everyone to eat breakfast.

"Looks good Simon." Clare said with a smile as she shoved a slice of pancake into her mouth. Simon laughed hard as he turned to Leo.

"So it seems ChiChi came out of hiding." Simon said while smiling at ChiChi who chirped back. Everyone ate their breakfast then reported to the war room located on the far side of the throne room. As everyone walked in to the room they all took their assigned seats and waited for Leo to give his message.

"Next Tuesday my friends we go to war with the dominions again, that gives us six days to prepare..."


	2. Chapter 2

Shini's eyes snapped open as he lurched up in his bed. His head was pounding. He turned and rolled off the bed and walked into his closet. When he returned he was in his usual attire. He went over to his dresser that had a large mirror on the back of it. He went to grab his comb and saw a little note attached to it. It was small and folded and had a small golden sword on it. "It's to early for this..." Moaned Shini as he shoved it in his pocket and continued to comb his hair.

When he open his door outside he could smell Simon's cooking and wondered if Clare had gotten up yet. He knocked on her door before walking in. "Hey Clare you up yet?" He said while pushing through the door way. She was sitting on her bed in her massive trench coat. She was petting ChiChi who was sitting in her lap and squawked at his arrival. "Come on in!" She chirped while looking up at him. Her eyes where red with irritation and her cheeks had dried tears on them.

"Are you okay?" Shini asked. "Look Clare I know its hard to accept but we have to do what we have to." He said while placing a hand on her head. She exploded into crying.

"I don't want to die, I don't want you, Leo, or Simon to die." She yelled while forcing her face into Shini's chest.

"It'll be fine me and Leo won't let want happened to our father happen to us." Shini promised her. She leaned back and looked him in the face.

"You always know what to say Shini. You're just like the dad I never had." She said while wiping a tear away.

They embraced once more before Shini stood and made his way towards the door. "Don't worry Clare we will all be fine. Now clean up and meet us down in the kitchen." He said while waving. She nodded and rushed into her closet.

Shini once in the hallway shut the door and put his back to it. "I hope I'm right." He thought to himself as he stood there. Leo had came from his room to see his brother standing outside of Clare's room.

"Good morning. Is she up yet, I'm concerned that she might be taking this a little to hard." Leo said while approaching his brother.

"I just spoke to her and yeah she is taking it hard but let her be I think she could use some alone time." Shini said while motioning for them to go to the kitchen.

Clare came from her closet with her signature baggy clothes and her trench coat. ChiChi flapped onto her shoulder, they both walked out into the hallway. She could she both Leo and Shini. "Hey! Wait up!" She yelled down the hall. Leo and Shini both turned to see her standing there. "Hurry up!" Leo yelled back. From her shins down flamed up as she instantly caught up to them. "Seems someone's a bit excited?" Shini commented with a smile.

"I had some confronting words this morning." She cheered. Leo looked between them with confusion on his face but after a few seconds blew it off as just weird.

Simon had just finished placing all the plates when the group barged through the door. Their laughter brought sound to the silent kitchen. Simon had spent the entire morning contemplating the war. "Morning guys." Simon said while throwing a hand up. Everyone sat down and began eating although there was an extra plate next to Leo.

Leo's face was cold and dark as he turned to Simon and told him to step away for a moment. As they reached the other side of the kitchen Leo's face hardened even more. "Is Hitoru here?" He whispered. Simon merely nodded. Leo lost it and dashed towards the exit, but as he went for the door nob out walked an average sized woman with black hair and gray eyes. He fell backwards onto his back. His face turned from anger to immense fear.

"There's my Leo bear!" She screamed as she jumped onto his and hugged him around his neck.

"Hitoru no!" he screamed while frantically trying to push her off of himself. She only smothered him even more. Shini came flying over the table and tackled her off of him. Leo quickly jumped up on his feet and walked over to Shini and helped him up. "Thank you." He cried. Hitoru had stood back up and grabbed Leo's arm like. "Didn't you miss me?" She mumbled. Leo turned to her and said "Of course I missed you but you scared me." he said squeamishly.

They both walked together to their seats as did Shini and Simon who had been completely confused about the entire event. Everyone ate breakfast until finally Leo turned to Hitoru. "Where did you go and why?" His question was heavy since everyone was thinking of the same question. About two weeks she had mysteriously vanished during the night.

"Well ugh…." She said while looking slowly around the room. "i wa-was contacted y your mother to spy on the dominion." She said while staring Leo in the eyes. Shini's face erupted in anger.

"You mean to tell me that you worked for that bitch!" He roared across the table as he smashed his fists into the table. All the food went flying and the table broke into pieces. Everyone was sent back into their seats form his sudden outburst. Hitoru looked down and began to softly cry.

"I only took her offer because it meant all of you guys wouldn't have to go to the front lines early." She screamed before running out of the room. Everyone just stared at Shini. Leo however had stood up, his profile was dark and his face was hidden in cold dark rage. He stomped up to Shini only his eyes showing through his expression. Leo cocked his arm back, it began glowing a dark purple. He slammed his fist hard into Shini's face. Shini's body vibrated then warped before he was sent smashing through the wall bringing the walls with him. He smashed through dozens of wall before he was outside and fell sixteen floors into the fountain in the courtyard.

Leo turned around and began walking to where Hitoru had walked out of the room. Clare and Simon both were standing in astonishment. "Leo!" Clare screamed while running to the hole Shini flew through.

"Hes a god he will be fine, in a few hours. Days maybe." Simon said while walking down the holes to get Shini.

Leo was walking down the hallways of the castle for several minutes before he could hear the sounds of Hitoru crying. He followed to sound until he reached the dorms. He finally found that she was in his room. When he opened the door he saw her sitting on his bed against the wall. She saw him open the door and began to cry harder as she jumped and ran to him. He caught her and they embraced as her crying began to stop.

"Its okay Hitoru." He whispered as they both sat on the bed. He was lying down with her as she caught her self and apologized for the out burst. Leo told her about what he did to Shini and she exploded in emotion.

"Thank you Leo I love you so much. Thank you for defending me but you shouldn't have done that to your brother." She said after kissing him.

"I lost control but hes fine, he is a death god." He commented before hugging her and standing. "He should be waking up any moment now. Why don't we go visit him." He said while helping her stand up.

Together they walked down to the courtyard. When they arrived Clare, Simon, and ChiChi where standing around Shini who had regained consciousness. Whey then walked up Shini teleported to Leo slamming a powerful punch into his chest. Leo went skipping across the courtyard. Shini's hands formed white and black auras as he jumped into the air. As he came down on Leo a large thick crystal jumped up from the ground slamming into Shini's chest sending him flying. Leo jumped up and spawned a scythe the size of his body. As Shini came falling to the ground Leo swiped his scythe towards him. Right before the weapon struck the time stopped. In between the two appeared Hitoru. When Leo recognized what was happening he shielded his brother with crystal. Before he could shield himself she pulsed and a force slammed into him and his brother sending them flying.

Leo skipped across the field and his brother slid to a stop. Leo's arm snapped backwards and his ribs were all shattered, he had also blood running from his ears, nose, and his mouth. Shini however was fine thanks to the thick crystalline shard he was encased in. Hitoru was standing we she was wen she pulsed. Simon and Clare ran over to Leo.

When they found him he was unconscious and saw that his arm and his side were dark with a bruise and his face was covered in blood. Shini stood and saw what had happened, he also saw the shattered crystal that protected him. "Leo..." He said to himself before running over to him.

Hitoru was with the group by the time Shini had arrived. They made eye contact but refocused on Leo. Shini pulled him onto his back and took him inside.

When inside he threw him down on his bed. Simon and Clare had to stay outside for his room was really small. Shini and Hitoru completely forgot about his incident and her disappearance as they tried to help Leo. He was unstable as she had ruptured some of his organs.

Both of Shini's hands glowed white as he placed them on his chest, he pulsed life energies into his chest. Hitoru used the same power but at a lesser extent to apply pressure. Together they stopped the bleeding and with Shini's healing powers he was stable.

After about twenty minutes Leo woke up. He panicked at first but soon realized what had happened and looked over at his brother and Hitoru.

"I'm sorry Leo I didn't mean for it to hurt you. I just wa..." she was cut off by Shini who raised his hand in front of her.

"It was my fault I over reacted when you told me that you were working with our mother." he said. "Hitoru was saving us. That's why she left." Leo mumbled as he painfully stood up.

Hitoru and Shini stared at each other before agreeing to forgive each other. Leo and walked over to the door and opened it. "Now come on out. I want to go to sleep." He said angrily.

Shini glanced at his watch to see that it was three in the morning. "Crap! Yeah I better get to sleep too." Shini said while leaving the room. Hitoru however stayed in the chair next to Leo's bed.

"Hitoru you staying or leaving?" He groaned as he painfully sat back onto the bed.

"I think I'll stay here and make sure nothing happens." She said while jumping form the chair and into his bed. They both covered up and she clinched to his arm as they both fell asleep instantly.

The next morning-

Clare woke up and quickly got dressed and headed straight for the kitchen. She had fallen asleep before she could hear about Leo's condition. She made her way through the door way onto the kitchen and saw Leo sitting with Shini and Hitoru. All were eating except Simon who took some time reading in the corner. Clare grabbed her plate off the table and sat next to the group.

"Morning guys. How do you feel Leo?" She said cheerfully.

"I'm fine. It'll take a lot more than that to kill me." he joked before shoving a fork full of hash browns in his mouth.

"All thanks to Shini" Hitoru said as she also ate some food. "Great to hear!" Clare commented while giving some food to ChiChi.

After breakfast in the war room-

"Okay so let's get to the point. My mother has asked for us to go to one of the enemy's forts and retrieve what is thought to be an astral artifact. Shini and I have been told that it posses magnetic powers so Clare your earth state should help us locate it in the fortress. When we get there me and Hitoru will lead the charge as Clare and Shini find the artifact. Simon you're in charge of the escape and cutting off any reinforcements." Leo said while showing off small written message he had gotten that morning from her mother's messenger.

"Does everyone understand?" Shini asked. Everyone nodded in unison. "Good because we leave in thirty minutes." He commanded.

Everyone dashed off to their dorms to gather weapons, armor, whatever they would need to infiltrate the fortress. Hitoru and Leo both went to his room where they sat on his bed talking about a sound battle plan since they would be the only one fighting an entire fortress of minotaurs, centaurs, elves, trolls, demons and countless other dark horrors.

Clare went to her closet and brought out her signature trench coat and some small shards of bone and placed the shards in her coat pocket. Simon didn't really grab anything except a large sword he kept in a secret panel in his closet.

Shini told the dragons that they would be gone for a few hours maybe even a day then proceeded to the forest to gather the souls of animals. As a death god you can never have enough souls.

Thirty minutes later-

Everyone was gathered at the edge of the castle when a transport came out of a black plane that spawned before them. "IS everyone ready your lordships?" The transporter asked.

"Yes. Here read this." Leo said while handing the transporter his battle plan so everyone would be dropped off where they needed to be and when. "Yes sir." He replied as everyone stepped into the window.

A few hundred feet above the fortress-

"Oi Wait ten seconds then follow." Leo said to Hitoru before he leaned and fell out the plane. AS he was falling he exploded into a purple blur. After about two seconds he hit the ground so hard and released all of the energy surrounding him that the entire courtyard of the fortress crumbled leaving only a few thousand soldiers and an immense crater.

After the explosion Hitoru jumped form the portal and entered free fall. Right before she hit the ground she pulsed ceasing her fall completely.

"Nicely one." She said to Leo as they both stared at thousands of creatures and demons rushing from the fortress's buildings at them.

"Let's go!" Leo roared before a solid cloak of darkness consumed him. He was completely covered in his crystals. They were like a fine silk as he wore them like robes. His entire body was covered as he began hovering into the air above the troops.

Suddenly his robes erupted open. The wing span was massive. Everyone of the monsters that looked into the cloak began screaming and stabbing everyone around them and their selves.

Each monster was experiencing a terrorizing nightmare illusion that caused madness. After a few seconds and five hundred deaths he ceased his mental barrage and his cloak faded. Hitoru pulsed at her feet sending her flying at the horde. She twisted and turned blasting the monsters into nothing. Every molecule completely disintegrated from her powerful pulses. She jumped and slammed her hands down forming an immense crater as gravity itself bended to her will.

The monstrous couple jumped back to each other to gain their breathe.

"Starting with the old nightmare trick? Come on you can do better than that lame trick." Hitoru mocked Leo.

"What ever miss gravity." He joked before summoning a scythe and dashing into the horde.

"Wait for me!" She yelled while crushing two monsters that tried to attack her with swords.

Meanwhile-

Shini and Clare had already been dropped off at the back entrance and sneaked past the guards. Clare's arms and legs were covered in rock as they walked. She could feel the magnetism form the artifact as they walked through the compound.

Shini followed her until they met a door. When he pushed it open it was a armory filled to the gullet with swords, bows, shields. "That's it." She whispered while pointing to a large black metal cube.

As they approached it it began glowing and Clare could feel the magnetism growing stronger. "Be careful." She told Shini as he touched the box. When he touched to cube an immense hand stabbed through the metal and grabbed his throat. Clare panicked and caught the arm on fire.

After a few seconds it let go and went back inside. Then the cube blew up as a tall titan stepped out swinging at Clare. She flamed up and let the strikes go through her.

"Calm down we are here to help." She tried calming the enraged beast. It merely smashed the ground where she was standing. She dashed over to the door and yelled for Shini. He however was already standing with both hands covered in black darkness. He jumped and slammed his fist into the titan's chest. He went flying through the wall and into the next room.

"Shini what are you doing?" Clare screamed at him.

"Run, its a titan. We shouldn't have come here." he said while running through the hole.

Clare's eye dilated at the word. 'a-a titan? There's no way that's possible. They're extinct.' She thought to herself before taking off towards the front courtyard.

Back to Leo and Hitoru-

"They hugh… Never stop coming." Leo said while out of breathe. He had blood running down his forehead and down to his chin form a Minotaur's massive punch.

Hitoru was exhausted but uninjured thanks to Leo constantly shielding her with his power.

A group of centaurs came rushing at Leo with their spears outwards. He quickly ducked under the spears and swung his massive scythe through their bodies slaying them. Hitoru continues to obliterate her way through most of the demonic archers and Minotaurs. Clare finally came running out of he building with troops following her. She umped down the flight of stairs leading to the courtyard and turned around to burn all of the ones following her. Although she was caught mid air by Shini's body which had been thrown through multiple walls by the fierce titan. The titan jumped after Shini but landed on top of some troops and began murdering all of them as he went.

Leo saw the beast and instantly knew it was a titan. He turned towards Hitoru and told her to get Clare and Shini and get out of the compound. He also said that he would hold off the beast as long as he could.

Hitoru yelled back at him for his stupid statement but was given the most murderous and terrifying stare by Leo. She hesitated but dashed towards Clare and Shini taking out troops along her way.

"How." Leo mumbled to himself as he vanished, only appearing as he slammed he scythe into the titan's back. It created a shock wave that spanned the entire compound. His scythe crumbled in pieces as they both went flying from each other . All the dominion troops surrounding them were completely destroyed.

Hitoru, Shini, and Clare all were watching at the gates as Leo and the titan both stood back up.

The titan began running towards Leo and Leo did the same only he was in his nightmare cloak. When they reached each other Leo ducked under a swipe from the titan and jumped into the air behind him and unleashed the nightmare. The titan turned and gazed right into Leo's trap. The titan was stunned for merely a second before grabbing Leo in the air and slamming him into the ground. He continued to beat Leo father into the ground punch by punch.

Shini saw this and lost it. He teleported behind the beast and grabbed its head. He let every thing one his souls he gathered earlier go. The group exploded in white light as you could hear the screams of hell be unleashed.

As the light faded Shini dropped from the titan and grabbed Leo and took off towards the exit. As he was running he felt a hand grab his shoulder and he instantly felt the fear of death rush through him. It was Leo's hand. He stopped and let Leo stand although Leo's body was black and he had red eyes.

"Oh god no. The Nightmare is back." Shini screamed while running to the gates.

Leo took one step before vanishing. He appeared at the titan's feet. It roared out and threw a mighty punch. Leo merely caught the fist with one hand and place the other on the titans throat. "Now die" Leo whispered as the Titan began screaming in agony. After a few second Leo let go allowing him to drop to the ground.

The beast stared up at the man in fear but as all beasts do when they are scared and cornered, he strikes back. This time Leo was hit in the head and was sent flying then skipped on the ground until finally stopping when he hit a building.

The titan finished standing and looked out and saw Shini and the girls at the gate. It began dashing towards them.

"What the hell is that thing." Hitoru asked Shini.

"That's a titan the first being to exist. Unstoppable strength, they were believed to be extinct thanks to me and Leo's old man. But how could one still be alive?" Shini responded.

"That's what you mother wanted Shini." Clare answered him. "That bitch!" He responded.

The titan reached them, Shini went to strike back but was easily swiped away by the beast. Now standing over the girls was this massive being with deadly intent and as it's arm came down on them Leo smashed into it's side tackling it several yards away.

Leo stood where the beast was once standing in front of the girls. His body was covered in a black crystalline film. His eyes were black with blood running down from them. "No one ignores my nightmare!" He roared in a demonic echo. Hitoru along with Clare both gasped in at his state. Leo slowly tuned to face them.

"Hi-Hitoru get out of here now!" He screamed as the titan came back and slammed a fist into his face. Leo leaned back like a limbo but lurched up and headbutted the beast a few steps back and followed up with a punch. The titan went sliding back a few more feet before engaging Leo in hand to hand combat that even the two gods couldn't follow.

Shini had gotten back up and grabbed the girls, he dragged them out of the compound and commanded the transporter to appear. Which he did. Shini through them in and told the transporter that they are not allowed to leave and that was an official royal order. He turned around and rushed to help his brother.

Leo was still in close quarters when Shini came back into the compound. Shini stopped and channeled his connection to the under world and the spiritual land of gods. After twenty seconds he formed a white globe the size of his fist and punched inside of himself. After a few seconds he exploded into a pure white

figure.

He teleported to the fight and slammed his leg into the titan's stomach pulling it off of Leo. Both brothers stood next to each other, one a demonic black god and one a white god of death. The titan jumped from the debris that he stopped in and teleported in front of the brothers. They just cocked back their fists and put everything they had into the hands. Leo went back to normal as his cloak seeped into his right hand. Shini turned normal as well as his white essence went into his left hand.

They both let lose and hit the titan's chest completely disintegrating him.

After the dust cleared all that was left was the both of them. Leo fell unconscious and fell on his back as Shini coughed up some blood.

The next morning-

Leo opened his eyes and jumped out of bed he instantly fell to the ground in pain. All of his ribs, his right hand and fore arm where completely devastated. He cried out in pain silently before standing back up and flopping onto his bed. Hitoru was still sleeping and woke up as the bed shifted.

"Leo? What are you doing?" She said in a worried voice as she helped him onto the bed. "Are you alright?" Leo asked her.

"Yes. I'm fine but you and Shini worried us all. What was that black thing you where wearing?" She asked him. "It's my nightmare mode. I got when I found an artifact before I became a god." He said while rubbing his side. "What happened to Shini and the titan." He asked her.

"He's in a little better condition but still hurt. As for the titan you guys destroyed him." She responded.

A few minutes later they both walked to the kitchen where Leo was greeted by the Guardians and his mother.

"Oh! There's my baby!" His mother screamed as she ran up and hugged him.

The other Guardians bowed in appreciation before approaching him and showing that they were impressed by his power to slay one of the only remaining titans.

Shini came in as they finished praising him. "Shini too!" Their mother proclaimed as they went to greet him.

Everyone sat down and ate and after breakfast their mother apologized for not telling them about the titan. She said that they weren't sure and that if it were to be a titan it wouldn't be awake.

Everyone waved them goodbye as the Guardians left the castle.

For the rest of the day Shini chilled out with Simon and Clare. Leo and Hitoru slept all day only getting up to use the bathroom and get something to eat.

As Leo was about to daze off once more a portal opened and his mother walked out.

"Leo I forgot to give you this." She said while handing him a small black rod. "I figured you earned a visit with Kamino." She whispered while vanishing back into her portal.

Leo stared at the rod as if he feared it before placing it in a drawer next in his dresser. He then turned back and got into to bed where he placed his arm over Hitoru and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy let's go play outside!" A small child screamed while jumping around a large living room. It had leather furniture and a massive television. "Leo calm down. Why don't you and your new brother go play out side." A tall man said while reading some papers on his desk.

"Ugh all you ever do is read your stupid papers. What could be so important?" Baby Leo asked.

"Well son you're only what? Eleven now? You'll have you time when you will sit inside and read papers about big adult stuff, but for now you should enjoy your childhood." The man said while patting the child's small head.

"Humph...fine. Shini! Let's go outside for a bit." Leo yelled out. After a few seconds a tall door opened and Shini burst through he was only seven years old at the time.

They walked to the front door where their mother stopped them and nagged about bringing their coats and for Leo to bring his training sword. He had recently begun his swordsmanship training under his father and his uncle Slasher.

"Please Amanda stop nagging them." The father joked.

"Oh fine, but when you get cold in the mountains and caves, or start a fight with no weapon don't cry to me." She responded to Kamino.

Later that afternoon-

Leo and Shini had finished a three mile hike and climbed a massive cliff like hill to see a gorgeous view of the country side. The grass was a splendid green with a bright blue sky with small puffs of white shifting in it.

"Come on Shini I heard dad say there was a new cave found near the southern river. I wanna check it out." Leo said happily while jumping from rock to rock as he descended the hill towards a forest. Shini being the younger brother merely followed Leo into the woods.

After about ten minutes or jogging they emerged at the bay of a large mountain river. "Should be that way bro." Shini pointed out while they both continued to run. They could see marking of warning as they neared a large indent in the ground that soon folded out into a cave's mouth.

The brothers fist bumped before charging in the cave. They were immediately met with disappointment as there was nothing in the cave but a bunch of purple crystals. They all were illuminated and the quartz in the rocks amplified the shine to the point that it seemed like the sunlight had followed them inside the cave. They began scouring the cave for anything new or valuable but found nothing except useless rocks that meant nothing to gods.

Leo was scaling a wall but found nothing and went to walk away but tripped on a small rock and fell opposite to the wall. When he looked he saw a massive face behind a thin black crystalline wall. Leo began shaking as he stood he began screaming as he ran towards the entrance. Shini didn't hear or see him and stayed in the cave.

He was more lucky and found a large torch that was sticking from the wall. He took out his match box he kept in his bag he took everywhere with him. The instant the match met the torch the torch erupted in a black flame. The flame expanded and exploded out catching Shini on fire. Shini screamed out in unbearable pain as his skin melted and his flesh burned. Leo heard the calls and ran to him only to find him on the ground burning in what was now silence. Leo panicked and took his jacket off and smothered his brother down.

The flame was suppressed but wouldn't go down past his right hand. The flame was strong on his hand but eventually fell to nothing. Shini's body was fine and his clothes were still intact. Shini was unconscious leaving the insanely unstable Leo left to tend to his brother and get him back to the house.

As Leo put his coat on the floor and rolled Shini on it he heard loud thumps. When he heard them he hurried and dragged his brother the entrance of the cave but was cut off but a large pack of titans. They stared the miniscule boy down as he stared back in fear. After a few seconds on stillness the titans all let out immense blood curdling roars and charged the boy. Leo's eyes dilated as he was struck by a hand and sent smashing through the cave walls until his smashed into the black wall with the face behind.

The titans went to smash Shini silent body but was interrupted by Leo suddenly appearing in front of the body.

"Listen beast you will not kill me or my brother. I am your worst nightmare, fear me and leave this cave!" He commanded.

As if on queue the crystals went dark for a second before lighting back up. In between the monsters and the kid was a black figure. No taller than the average man but it was a black void with red blood flowing downing it's face and body. "A nightmare you say. I am the original nightmare. You are nothing boy." The thing said in a heavy demonic female voice.

The beasts all growled as they rushed the void. The void only raised it's arm and slowly swiped down. The leading titan was completely severed in half and the following one had it's arm cut off. It vanished and reappeared behind the titans and raised a hand. It's hand glowed a bright red before an immense light shot from it disintegrating the group of titans.

Leo took this time and pulled Shini behind some cover. He overlooked a small torch that was next to them as he peered from the cover. Shini's right hand burst into a large black flame standing ten feet tall and five feet wide before turning a bright white as it met the torch next to him. The flame quickly diminished leaving is right hand black and his left hand white.

The void thing saw the light show and began walking slowly towards the boys. Leo had pulled out a small black rod that he had in his pocket and spoke into it before the monster grasped his throat and held him in the air.

"Do not ignore my Nightmare." It snarled as it slammed him into the ground before throwing him into the air where he kicked him in the stomach so hard he went through the roof and all the way until he came breaking out side the mountain's peak.

Shini had waken up from the loud quakes and stood not realizing that this void like black thing was staring right at him. He screamed and ran from it as it started to slowly walk towards him. He tripped and fell on his back but as his hands met the earth a colossal shock wave was sent rippling through the earth before dozens of long black arms rose from the ground. Each one grabbed hold of the monster until it stopped moving. They both at there staring at each other until the monster flexed and roared out causing the hand to dissipate.

"I truly find the hands of god to be annoying." It said before teleporting to Shini. It tossed him up and went to kick him in the throat but the leg was stopped by a long wooden sword.

Leo was standing next the monster, his arm was broken and his leg bloody. His long wooden training sword was the only thing stopping a powerful kick from killing his brother. The beast pulled it's leg back as Shini hit the ground, "Don't ignore my Nightmare!" It screamed while sending an insane punch as Leo. Leo threw up a guard with his sword but was sent flying back into the wall. He was barely standing but charged the monster with his sword. It merely rotated to let the strike pass and raised it's knee hard into Leo's chest. Leo coughed up blood as he flew into the roof and fell. Before he could hit the ground the monster caught him by his neck and cocked a punch back.

As it's hand leaped forward it's arm instantly vanished. The monster yelled out in pain as it threw Leo to the ground. The shoulder where the arm used to be grew a small thin red bone that soon erupted with flesh forming a new arm. Kamino was standing a few feet away from it with Amanda. She was the one who shot off the arm with her large glass bow. The beast growled and made it's way towards them only for Kamino to sock it in the face and spin to kick it in the stomach. It went skidding back a few feet but charged again. Kamino charged back and entered a supreme state of combat with Amanda adding in arrows that stopped the beast's attacks.

Kamino was blocking and striking at the beast but was caught in the face by a strong kick sending him to the ground. Amanda saw the beast ready for a mighty stomp and as it raised it's leg she shot an arrow straight through it's knee cap. The void fell back in pain. "Curse this weak body." It roared as it went to sit up. Kamino spun quick and kicked the beast in the neck sending it flying in the cave until finally stopping next to where Leo was standing.

It stood and looked at Leo's body on the floor. "It seems the years have let this body fail. I shall take this new body and make it my own." it hissed while grasping Leo's face and lifting him into the air. Leo turned black as the void on the monster vanished into. All that was left of the beast was a woman who's body had been completely decomposed. They both fell to the ground but after a few seconds you could hear devilish laughter coming from the walls.

Kamino and his wife stared in pain as their son stood from the ground and his body was being slowly devoured by darkness. When his body was completely covered he stood with his head down before instantly appearing in front of Kamino.

He launched a fist that sent the man flying into the air. The Leo's boy then stomped and twisted towards his mother. He punched out again, Amanda blocked his punch with her bow but it shattered. She fell unconscious when she was hit by another hit to the gut.

Leo turned around and raised his hand as a large black crystal spike rose form the ground and impaled Kamino in the back. The shard barely missed his heart. Kamino fell to the ground and laid there in pain.

Leo walked up and went to finish his father off with a mighty stomp but was knocked back by an insane white punch. Where the punch hit the void was gone but it grew back fast. Leo looked at the injury heal before looking up to see Shini standing in front of his father.

"You will not kill my family!" Shini roared out as his hands exploded with energy. He slammed multiple strikes into Leo's chest eventually leaving it open. Shini then grabbed Leo's bare chest and lifted him into air before slamming him onto the ground forming a massive crater where he continued to hit him with a flurry of punches.

The cave was collapsing, rocks where falling from the roof and the walls were crushing inwards. Kamino painfully stood and limped over to Amanda and picked her up. He carried her outside of the cave before diving back in to get Shini.

When he came around the corner Shini was engaged in serious combat with the demon. He would punch and shatter the crystals I through at him and he would counter any attacks that were thrown at him. Shini was eventually hit in the jaw which sent him flying through the all and out of the cave.

Kamino's hair turned a brilliant crimson as a large one handed sword formed in front of him. When it finished spawning he coughed up blood and his body began squirting blood everywhere. He grabbed the beautiful blade and slashed at the monster. He cut straight through Leo while saying. "Purify! Great blade of gods!" Leo fell to his knees as the demon that devoured him screamed out in anger before fading away into nothing. Leo's eyes closed as he fell face first onto the ground where Kamino threw him over his shoulders and walked out of the cave.

A week later-

"Come on bro, you can do better than that." mocked Shini as he smashed through Leo's training sword. Shini charged his left hand with black energy and slammed it into Leo's chest. Leo went sliding back but kept himself standing straight.

Leo stomped the ground and charged Shini with his training sword at point. As he charged multiple crystals rose from the ground shielding him form Shini's attacks as he landed multiple strikes on Shini.

"That's enough for now boys!" Amanda called out form the window of their home.

The boys smiled at each other then ran inside to rest.

As they walked in they were greeted by the mother who told them they did a good job. When walked into the living room Kamino was sitting in a chair with bandages all over him and a large orb of white light that was keeping him from bleeding out.

End-

Leo jumped awake form his sleep and rushed to the bathroom. He threw up in the toilet and then washed his face in the sink for several minutes. "I'm so sorry..." he mumbled quietly before Hitoru came knocking at the door. "Is every thing okay?" She asked in a worried tone.

Leo soon opened the door and walked out. "Everything is fine." He said while hugging her.

As they walked towards the kitchen Shini left his room and started to walk with them. "Sup' guys?" he joked while walking next to Leo.

"Nothing just hungry." Hitoru responded.

"Shini meet me after breakfast." Leo whispered before vanishing mid step.

Shini looked around in confusion but blew it off as him and Hitoru entered the kitchen. Clare had already eaten and was in the courtyard playing with ChiChi who had went into his true form which was a colossal phoenix. They were playing tag since Clare when in her fire state can handle Chichi's touch. Simon was reading some of his books, but took the time to bring them their plates and something to drink.

Once they finished eating and talking Shini went off to find Leo. His first guess would be the barn where Brutian and Kenithe were staying. When he finally got there he indeed found Leo sitting on the snout of the king. "Yo! Leo!" He yelled while waving his brother down. Leo saw him and leaned forward before falling off the snout. He landed on his feet and walked over to his brother. "I have a surprise Shini" He said while pulling the short black rod his mother dropped off hat night. Shini looked at him funny but followed along anyway.

Leo held it out and it opened into the black glass plane like usual and stepped inside. Shini followed and instantly cheered when he saw that they were at their old home from when they were children.

They walked through out the house reminiscing in memories until finally Leo told him that they were there to see their father. Shini cheered ever more as they ran downstairs into the basement.

They came down the stairs and saw a tall man siting in an old recliner reading some papers. "What are you boys doing here?" he questioned with a big smile across his face. Leo told him about the war and how it was their last day before they were being shipped out and they wanted to see him. Kamino nodded in an understanding way as they walked back up stairs.

They talked for hours before finally the boys had to leave, but before Leo stepped through the portal Kamino whispered something in his ear and told him that when the war happens never forget.

The next morning-

"Clare!" Shini roared out in anger as he pounded on her door.

She opened it and pushed him back as she exited the room. "What is it?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"We ship out in an hour." Shini told her.

She leaned back against the door. 'I had totally forgotten.' She thought before telling Shini she'd be ready and rushing into her room.

When she was finally ready she went down to where everyone eats. She was greeted and saw that Leo was wearing a completely blacked out trench coat, shirt, pants and everything else. Simon was wearing a thick jacket and thick pants with is sword strapped to his back. Shini was wearing his usual attire, however Hitoru was in a black shirt with gray pants. Everyone had a strange look on their faces. They all ate and met down in the courtyard where a transporter picked them up and dropped them off at a camp not far from the border of the dominion. When everyone got out they were confronted by the general who gave them their squad number which was #1113.

Before launch-

Leo was holding Hitoru who was extremely on edge about the war. Shini was also holding Clare who was also freaking out. Simon was previously a military man and was catching up with old comrades.

A loud siren blared out over the entire encampment letting everyone know that launch was in five minutes. Leo and the others gathered up and looked over the game plan. They all were leaned over a map with small markings all over it. "We are in charge of keeping the entire western fleet from passing the border." Leo informed everyone.

After another warning the squads all headed out to do what they needed to do. Leo and the others finally arrived at the border and looked out to see what seemed like an endless supply of monsters and beast.

A large flare was sent up signaling for the fight to start. Leo vanished as he saw it. Hitoru and Clare ran towards the horde of monsters that charged the border. The border was an immense and empty plain of brown sand and dirt. Simon made ice walls that stretched a fair ways down the border as Shini used his white energy to create wood that strengthened the ice. After they finished they joined their family in their charge.

As the two sides met Hitoru pulsed sending herself above all of the attacks. While in the air above the monsters she pulsed killing them in groups. Clare turned to flame and swiped a large fire across the charge burning dozens of beasts. Simon and Shini had caught up. Simon drew his sword and began slicing his way through the troops. Shini punched out causing such a force that everything from where he was standing to a mile in front of him was completely obliterated. Everyone was fighting at their hardest but Leo was still nowhere to be seen.

Everyone was pulled back by large crystalline arms that rose form the ground as a colossal ball of light smashed into the center of the enemy forces. They all looked in awe as the explosion roared leaving a massive crater and Leo who's face was dark and hidden. He had a scythe on his back along with a long two handed sword. In his hands were two swords. Everyone was released and joined in the fighting once more. Leo began to glow a faint black and his eyes rolled back as he transformed into his nightmare stance. His purple crystalline weapons turned blood red. He began spinning slowly before slashing out and cutting everything that moved near him. He was covered in blood just like his swords as he made his way to the back of the force. He was fighting before he saw a large metal box. As he neared the dominions near the box he slashed them down but was hit by a massive fist. He had thrown his swords up in an x shaped pattern to block but they were turned the dust by the hit. He went skipping through the battle field. He hit multiple troops before Hitoru jumped behind him and pulsed before catching him.

"not again… Shini there is another titan!" Yelled Hitoru while Leo stood back up.

Shini shook his head before dashing across the battle field to Leo who had channeled his fists with his nightmare energy. As he neared, his body erupted in a white fire but he refocused it onto his hands. They both jumped at the titan but both of them were smacked out of the air by another large being. The brothers were lying in a crater as four titans stood over them. The biggest one was in the front and put his hands together for a smash. As he came down Hitoru appeared before the boys and pulsed. All four titans went flying back but got up quickly and charged the girl.

Simon appeared in front of the leader and stabbed his blade deep into it's shoulder before making a series of slashes and jumping back. The beast had stopped and after a few seconds it fell to pieces of flesh. Simon turned to ice and slammed a kick to the next one's chest knocking all of them over.

He grabbed Leo and Shini and back off. When a decent distance away Leo stood as well did Shini. "Nice job Simon but they can regenerate from practically anything. Me and Shini will take the titans if you guys can handle the dominion." He commented while watching Clare burn her way through dozens of monsters. Simon and Hitoru nodded in agreement and dashed off towards Clare.

Leo and Shini bumped their fist before infusing their fists again. However before they charged a black pane stretched before them. Out walked their mother along with the Guardians. Leo and Shini were confused to why they showed up but greeted them anyway.

"Boys we came here to help eradicate the rest of the titans. It appears the dominion has found hundreds of titans. If they are allowed to have such powerful weapons the entire astral plane is at stake." His mother said while grabbing her bow off of her back.

"We are not about to let that happen." She commented while turning around and shooting an arrow that expanded in the air. It smashed into a titan and completely ripped it's chest and shoulder apart. The other Guardians and the brothers dashed into combat. Rebecca swiped her massive scythe across the front of a titan who was instantly hit in the back by Akatski's insane punch. It's spine shattered but it quickly regenerated and it smashed a fist into Rebecca who was sent into the air.

She was caught by the black crystal Leo controls as he dashed past her. He was in complete Nightmare form. He roared out as he sent a flurry of strikes at the beasts. Amanda's arrows interrupted any attacks from the other three titans. After a few strikes he leaned to the side as Shini jumped over him and smashed an infused kick that formed an immense crater and obliterated the monster.

The gods continued their assault as Hitoru and Clare continued to push their way towards the center of the force. Simon took care of any lose ends and sometimes slashed through dozens at a time.

Several hours later-

"Two more...About time." Leo mumbled to himself while hunched over on the ground. His left arm was broken and his body was covered in bruises and blood. Shini was in no better a condition and neither was the Guardians. Leo could barely stand back up but he did. He growled out in pain as he went into his Nightmare stance. He instantly lost all sensation of pain and charged the monsters. While fighting off the previous monsters a few dozen of reinforcements brought in twenty or so titans.

Leo's fist hit the first monster in the chest before he spun around behind it and kicked it in the back. He looked back and caught a titan's punch before flipping it onto the other titan. He jumped into air and encased his hand in crystal and smashed it into the first titan's head exposing it's brain. Small strands of black void spewed from Leo's back and grabbed the brain. He was pushing a terrifyingly lethal mental torture. The titan screamed out before smashing it's self in the face and ripping it's own eyes out. Everyone stared at Leo was laughing and smiling at the monster's pain. After the monster gorged it's own eyes out he made it punch into its torso and rip its ribs out and stab the other titan with them.

Shini watched as his brother exploded with happiness at the torturing of the titan. Leo's laugh became demonic and spanned the battle field. "The Nightmare lives again." he said while forming a crystal inside both titans and making them expand causing the beasts to explode.

Fuck I've lost all interest and have completely screwed this chapter over so another time then.


End file.
